Forgotten
by AkissCANconsume
Summary: I will never forget his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his name, Seth Clearwater. The way he acted as though I wasn't famous. He loved me for who I was. It seems as if he needed me. Everytime I would say goodbye, his eyes would water, I will never forget him


**~Forgotten~**

**Rated- T for cursing and mild sexual content**

**Mirabelle (Mere-a-bell)**

**Couple- Seth Clearwater and Mirabelle Talia Ozette**

**Mirabelle- incredible beauty/ uncommon beauty/ inhumanly beautiful**

**Talia (Tah-lee-a)- Blooming**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga! I might own Jasper though, he's mine I tell you . . . okay fine, he's Alice's man but, whatever. He's mine in my dreams :(**

* * *

**Summary number 1**- I will never forget his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his name, Seth Clearwater. The way he acted as though I wasn't famous. He loved me for who I was. It seems as if he needed me. Everytime I would say goodbye, his eyes would water, I will never forget him.

**Summary number 2**- I will never forget his eyes, the eyes that _only _stared at me. I will never forget his breathtaking smile, the smile that lit up my world. I will never forget the way he walked up to me. He wasn't like most boys. Seth didn't care that I was famous. He treated me like a normal fifteen year old girl. I will never forget him.

* * *

_**Ten years after breaking dawn . . .**_

**Chapter 1**

**Danger, Stranger**

* * *

_**The summer before school . . .**_

* * *

I stood, cautiously on top of a tall cliff. The roaring waves of the ocean below, crashed loudly into the cliff. My bare feet took one step closer. I closed my emerald green eyes, breathing in the fresh air.

The air slowly went through my long jet black ringlets; the coolness of the air touched my natural tan skin. I was only wearing a solid forest green two piece bathing suit, nothing special. However, the freezing wind made me shiver.

It was only the beginning of spring here in La-Push, Washington. My brother, Ruben and I are at First Beach. My mother, she stayed in England. England is where my home is, where my career is. I am hoping nobody will notice who I am . . .

I opened my eyes to the view of the deep blue ocean. I took another step, closer to the edge of the cliff. I glanced at the cloudy grey sky, not a single drop of rain fell onto me. Though, it looked as if any second now, rain would pour heavily down.

I signed. _Cliff diving . . ._ My mother would not like me doing this. It seems very enjoyable. I watched three muscular dark tanned men jump off this cliff a few days back. They were having fun, laughing, enjoying life as we know it.

Though, at that time, I was _sitting_ on the sandy floor of the beach with sand running through my fingers. I was intensively watching them, wondering if my brother was one of those men. Everybody here looks the same to me. The greatest amount of people here has brown eyes, black hair and natural tan skin. Don't get me wrong, all of the men here are very good-looking. It just none of the men here 'pop' out to me.

My brother and I have most of those characteristics. Though, I have natural red highlights in my jet black ringlets and emerald green eyes. My brother, Ruben has hazel eyes instead of the brown.

My . . . father was born in La-Push, Washington. He is Quileute however; the _"Shape-Shifter gene"_ didn't pass to him. My mother is from Madrid, Spain however, she is half Quileute, half Spanish.

I absentmindedly took another step closer. I breathed deeply in. _This is it, it's now or never . . ._

Then without thinking I ran off the edge . . .

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing as the contact of the cold ocean hit me.

I sunk to the sandy sea-shelled bottom. I started immediately swimming to the surface.

I gasped for air as I reached the surface. My arms and legs were still moving so; I would stay floating above water.

When I could breathe correctly again, I started swimming to the shore . . .

It was tiring nevertheless, I made it. My knees gave away and I fell to the ground. I lay on the sandy ground looking at the stormy sky.

"You got guts, kid." I jumped in surprised as I heard a husky voice come from behind me.

I turned around, to the sight of a very tall muscular built man. Like, I said before, brown eyes, black hair and what do you know natural tan skin.

_Kid . . . _what did this stranger mean by that? Last time I checked I am fifteen years old and had my Quinceañera.

I hesitantly stood up. "I had _guts_ doing what?" I replied to this random stranger.

I glanced behind the stranger, noticing something. I could easily see two more intimidating men come towards the man and me.

_This is great, peachy, wonderful . . . just what I need . . ._

"I saw you jump of the cliff over there . . ." He pointed to the cliff I jumped off a few minutes ago.

The two men came closer to us. Soon, they stopped on either side of the stranger.

"Not to be rude, but, Sr. can I help you?" I crossed my arms under my breasts, getting annoyed by all the stares and random people coming up to me. You would think I would've gotten used to it by now, but, I came here to get away from it . . .

"You know, jumping off that cliff was very dangerous . . ." Like, I didn't know that, state the obvious why don't you.

"Okay, thank you for telling me, people that I don't even know." I tried not to be rude but, I'm pretty sure I don't need complete strangers telling me what I should do and not do.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Sam . . ." He pointed to the guy to the left. "This is Quil," Then he pointed to the guy on the right. "And, this is Embry."

I nodded. "And, you are?" I bit my lip in nervousness. Should I tell them? I think not.

"Mary, just Mary . . . now, if you excuse me I got to go find my brother," My name is Mirabelle Talia Ozette, though, Mary wasn't all a lie. My mother calls me, Mary all the time instead of Mirabelle.

"Oh, uh do you need help, Mary, finding your brother, I mean?" The man that I think is Embry asked. I glanced at him, they all look the same!

Do I want complete strangers helping me; big, scary, intimidating men, helping me? What would my mother want me to say? What would my brother do to them?

I cringed at the thought. My brother is practically my bodyguard.

"No, thank you, thank you for asking, though," I politely turned him down.

His eyes were filled with confusion. Then he glanced down to his bare feet, then to the man named Sam.

"So, I guess we'll see you around?" The man who I guess is named Quil randomly said in the awkward silence.

They probably wouldn't. This is my last day here.

"Yes, no, maybe so . . ." I lightly whispered glaring at my blood red nailed pedicure toe nails.

Then out of a sudden, I heard laughter erupt through the silence. Did . . . they hear me?

I ran my blood red nailed manicure fingers through my soaking wet hair. Drips of water ran down my face as I watched the men laugh at whatever they were laughing at.

"I am just going to go now . . ." I started to back away. Then I turned around and started walking, fast.

"Hey, Mary, wait up!" One of the men yelled. I ignored them; I kept walking knowing that my mother would not like me talking to utter strangers.

I walked hurriedly to my chocolate brown Prada purse. I bent down, picked up my purse and searched for my cell phone.

I dialed my brother's cell phone number once _I _found my cell phone.

"_Hello, Mary?"_ He happily answered.

"_Where the hell are you? I don't see you anywhere?"_ I angrily said. I did a quick search for him to make sure I wasn't mistaken.

"_Oh, I uh, was hungry so, I'm at some ice-cream place . . . eating, because that's what I'm doing . . ."_ I could hear him swallowing big gulps of ice-cream. _Pig . . ._

"_You're eating, _again_, without _me_, while I'm _here_ at a _beach_ all _alone_ well, except for some three _men_ who are yelling _my_ name!"_

"_Nun uh, that's nice, uh huh, how does that make you feel?"_ he answered me, clearly not listening me.

I rolled my eyes. I glanced at the roaring waves of the deep blue ocean then at the three men who were now suddenly surrounding me.

"Hello . . ." I whispered with a tiny wave.

"_Just, pick me up, Ru." _

"_Okay, Sis . . ." _I could hear him swallow through the cell phone speaker.

"_Stupid, Wolf-Man . . ." _I mumbled forgetting about the annoying men.

The men all raised an eyebrow, amused. My cell phone went dead; my brother hung up on me.

"I see we meet again!" I spoke _rather _loud, their eyebrows stayed raised. My empty hand went to mouth, _I'm so brainless!_

I dropped my cell phone into my purse that was hanging around my wrist. "So, how's it going?" I randomly said, trying to ignore the burning stares of the men.

"Yup!" I popped the 'P' very loudly. I swayed on the heel of my feet. "Insert Awkward silence here . . ." I muttered.

Then instantly when I finished muttering, booming laughter exploded through the silence.

"If you men can excuse me, my brother is going to be here soon . . ." I politely smiled then turned around and walked away. I'm hoping they won't bother me. Why is everyone here so, nice and uncaring about complete strangers?

That is the question for today. I ran my fingers through my hair as a gust of wind pushed against me.

I shivered from the powerful wind. My purse rubbed against my legs as I walked farther away from those odd men.

I could hear the men yell "See you later's"-and-"Bye's" to me from afar.

I signed happily that they didn't follow me.

* * *

**Preview of chapter 2---**

**Chapter 2**

**A Love One**

* * *

_I tightly gripped onto a tattered photo of my father and me. I was thirteen at the time, happy as I could ever be. My shoulder length black curls shaped my smiling face. My father's arms were wrapped around my tiny torso as he held me up high for all to see. My emerald green eyes were filled with happiness . . ._

_A single tear rolled down my cheek onto the photo. The salty tear stained the photo, I held with all my life. _

_My concentration on the photo broke free when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I glanced at my door, hoping my mother wouldn't open it. She would see me sitting on my bed, crying. _

"_Mirabelle, sweetheart, are, you still awake?" My mother whispered through the door. I would gladly open it for her; however, I don't want my mother to see me crying. _

"_I-_

_I struggled to find my voice. _

"_Yes," I simply replied. My watery eyes widen, forgetting that it was twelve at night. _

"_Can I come in, Mary?" My mother, whispered, worry in the words she spoke. _

* * *

**A/N- Yea, I know not so well. But, yea I try. **

**Review and tell me what you think. So, should I continue? I'm already working on chapter 2. So, should I continue writing or stop?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**-Angie-**

* * *


End file.
